A Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Story
by Flower Petals
Summary: Yusuke has survived many trials in life, death, and beyond. But his next mission will try him like never before; for it is a true test of the heart. Yusuke dresses up as Santa and later, Hiei is his little helper elf. Hiei on a leash!:::Finished:::
1. I'm Doing WHAT!

Hya everyone! I'm Flower Petals and this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction. I wrote it in an attempt to cure myself of my affinity for writing disastrously long stories, (I've never written anything under three hundred pages!) I went to great lengths to make sure I didn't describe everything to death, and avoided detailing every inch of the characters. You're reading this, so hopefully you remember what the characters look like and don't need me tellin' ya! 

Anyway, hopefully this isn't too long. It was supposed to be a one shot, but once again, I got carried away and it's actually going to be three chapters long, or what I'm going to call a "TriloChapter." 

Please read and please be patient with me because this is my first try at making something short!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Hiei, #sniff, sniff# Nor do I own Barney the Purple Dinosaur or GameBoy Advanced. Though is it safe to say that I own _a _GameBoy Advanced?__

  


_Flower Petals_

_I'm doing WHAT?!_

  


"Botan, I told you I'm on holiday," Yusuke Urameshi grumbled as he stalked down the dimly lit, dank corridors lightened only by sporadically placed torches along the walls. He shot a glance over at his blue haired, ironically cheery companion, in hopes that his sour mood would change her mind.

But Botan just waved a hand at him, dismissing his whining. "Come, Yusuke. You know it's important if Koenma would have you start a mission a few days to Christmas."

"I don't see what could be so important. Don't even bad, evil demons want presents from Santa?"

"Don't be a sillyhead," Botan chided, and she skipped ahead to open the two grand, wooden doors that lay in front of them.

A small room lay on the other side, occupied by a dark desk littered with important looking documents. A toddler was sitting in a high backed pink chair facing the desk, eyes narrow in concentration as he fiddled with an object in his lap.

"Hey Koenma," Yusuke greeted, unenthusiastically. He eyed the mysterious item the toddler was playing with, curiously. A few seconds of scrutiny gave him all the information he needed to know. "That's a GameBoy Advanced! Is that why you summoned me here? To help you with games? 'Cause I've played them all." Yusuke put his hands on his hips, and stuck his nose up proudly.

"No, Yusuke," replied Koenma, and Yusuke's nose lowered. "Your mission is quite different." He sighed and tossed the GameBoy Advanced onto the table, eliciting a loud, "Welcome Master Ninja," from the machine.

"Now it works," the toddler mumbled, disdainfully. He looked over at Yusuke and folded his hands before him on the desk in a serious sort of way. Though who took a baby in a large pink chair governing an entire world, seriously?

"Your mission is to guarantee sixteen children a Christmas they will never forget."

"Choose the color of your pants," ordered the GameBoy Advanced on the desk.

"What?" Yusuke said. He was vastly confused. "I'm supposed to-"

"Choose the color or your pants," repeated the machine.

"You heard me, Yusuke. These children are orphans; their parents died under the last attack from the Makai Realm. This will be their first Christmas without them, and Little Valley Orphanage doesn't have the money to afford gifts."

"If you do not choose the color of your pants, your ninja will be bottomless," stated the GameBoy Advanced.

Botan clapped her hands together. "How nice of you, Koenma! Yusuke and I will make sure the children have the best Christmas ever!"

"We will?" said Yusuke.

"You must," said the game on the desk.

"Yusuke, I'm counting on you. These children need you."

Botan took her confounded friend's arm and turned him towards the door. "We won't let you down!"

The left the room; the doors closing behind them to the GameBoy Advanced informing Koenma, "Your ninja is bottomless and has been beaten 276 times. Continue playing?"

  


"There is no way I'm spending whatever you call this blasted holiday-" Hiei began.

"Christmas."

"Thanks, Kurama. Er, hem. There is no way I'm spending Christmas looking after a bunch of kids!"

Yusuke sighed and turned to Kurama. "What about you?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'm allergic to children."

"Me too!" hurriedly put in Hiei, standing by the window and looking as though any second, he was ready to jump out to safety less he be volunteered for such a task.

Keiko was also seated in Yusuke's living room, near the blazing fire. "Sorry, Yusuke, but I'm sort of. . .um. . .Yeah, I'm allergic too."

Yusuke turned to Shizuru.

"It's contagious."

"Kuwabara?"

His friend crossed his arms stubbornly. "No Urameshi. You're not dragging me into this as well."

"I'll help," volunteered Yukina.

Yusuke looked as if he would have hugged her. (Hiei was standing too close, and he was well aware how overprotective the fire youkai could be).

"I'll help too!" Kuwabara suddenly changed his mind. He looked over at Yukina to see her reaction, and when she smiled at him, his mouth fell open in a stupid fashion, and his eyes glazed over.

"Awesome!" Yusuke declared. He glanced around, hoping more would volunteer, but everyone sat stationary. "Anyone else?"

Shizuru's face was pointed at the fireplace, Kurama was staring at his entwined hands, and Hiei had begun climbing out the window.

Angry, Botan pushed to her feet. "What is wrong with you? _All _of you," she added, seeing Kuwabara's indignant look. "We're talking about little kids here! Poor children, who have no family. Nothing left. Christmas is a time for giving. These children have nothing you guys. The very least you can do is buy them a few presents to watch the smile light up their dismal faces. Now, what do you say?"

Everyone in the room was truly touched.

Tears poured down Kuwabara's face and he wiped the snot trailing from his nose with the back of his sleeve.

Hands shot into the air before Botan could even blink. They had all changed their minds and were willing to do whatever they could, (except for Hiei, who was still trying to climb out the window, but finding it difficult because of the high window seal).

"Bingo! Just great!" Botan smiled at Yusuke. "See?"

"Yeah, it is great," Yusuke admitted. "All you girls can go shopping while we guys-"

Botan smacked him over the head, eliciting a, "Ow! That was mean!" She crossed her arms. "We're all going shopping tomorrow."

"Not me!" declared Hiei, saddling the window seal. "I didn't volunteer for nothin'."

He was ignored.

"We'll all go to the mall!"

"Yeah!"

"Great!"

"Splendid!"

"Whatever."

"Groovy!"

_"Not me!"_

  


Yusuke found himself walking through the valleys of the Makai Realm later, pondering issues of significance, (something he never thought he'd find himself doing). Inexplicably, he ended up in a small valley, darkened by the shifting shadows of the night. A quaint building was situated somewhere in the middle, appearing most dreary and abandoned.

For some reason unknown to him, his feet began moving without his consent, and he soon found himself at the very entrance of the place. He didn't have to look up and read the sign to know that it was Little Valley Orphanage. Stretching out a hand, he opened the door.

It was bright inside with lots of cheery decorations which strangely, seemed dulled. The smiley faces on the wallpaper, oddly, didn't look so happy, and the cheerful colors all seemed sort of bland.

"May I help you?"

"Wha?" Yusuke turned around to find a pretty brown haired woman carrying a few books in the crook of her arm. "How did you know my name?"

"Koenma told us," she replied. "We're very thankful. In fact, I'm sure the children would love to tell you just how appreciative they are. Would you like to see them?"

"Uh, the kids? Um, no. . .well, um. . .no."

The woman smiled. "This way." She began heading through a hall, and Yusuke followed wearily behind, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

At the end of the corridor was a large room full of toys and games and TVs. Children were sitting down on the soft carpet, coloring, building castles from blocks, and staring mesmerized by the big purple dinosaur on the Tv screen. Children, who's appearance varied very much.

"I'll leave you alone with them," announced the woman, and headed off.

"Wait!" cried Yusuke. "Don't leave me alone with. . .er, the children." He began contemplating a good way of escaping without blasting a hole through the wall with his Spirit Gun, when he felt someone tugging at his pant leg. Peering down, he found a little girl in a pink dress, with messy blonde hair obscuring her vision. "Hey, there." He squatted. "What's your name?"

The girl blushed and brought her little hands up to her face. "Isabella. Are you Yusuke?"

"Yeah, last time I checked." He noticed that she was holding the head of a teddy bear. "What happened to this little guy?"

"I don't know," the girl admitted. "I lost him. And when I found him, he wasn't the same. I don't know where he went."

"Do you think this guy is real?" asked a demon boy, fascinated with Barney the Dinosaur. "When I grow up, I want to be just like him!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at the other children, wondering if they were just as weird. The one drawing a picture caught his attention, and he walked over, peering over the kids shoulders. "What ya drawin' there? It looks like an ugly frog in a pair of boots."

The kid looked up, confused. "It's you."

Yusuke quickly covered his mouth. "Oops! Yeah, yeah, awesome kid. Really awesome. Say though, what's he doing?"

The child pointed to a light shining on the "ugly frog in the boots", explaining, "He's saving us. And we're giving him hugs."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Give that back!" 

Yusuke turned to see two boys fighting over control of a video game. "Cut that out! Listen, just take turns. Trust me, it's much better then punching someone in the face."

"Are you Yusuke?" asked one boy, eyes wide in admiration.

"Um, yes?"

"Are you really going to give us Christmas?"

"Uh. . ."

"Would you like to play the game with us?"

"Sure."

  


The children waved enthusiastically when he left. The little blonde haired girl made her teddy bear head's ear wave. 

There was something different in his attitude now, as Yusuke walked through the valleys, not really pondering anything significant. Something, that made him look forward to the shopping he'd be doing the next day. . .

~

Flower Petals: Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too long. It was the shortest thing I've ever written. I know the humor was kind of subtle and dry, but the next chapter will be better! Please review! You don't have to ya, because unfortunately, this is a Christmas fan fiction, and in the spirit of Christmas, I can't make you, but please review anyway! It would be encouraging to know that there's someone out there reading this.

Oh! And be sure to check out my other fan fiction. It's called Tale Of Shadows, and even though it's ridiculously long, poorly written, and contains unbearably lengthy paragraphs, please read and review anyway?!

Thanx!


	2. Christmas Shopping With Demons

Flower Petals:I wasn't expecting to get any reviews, so thank you Silversilk and TAB! I hope you'll continue reading. This chapter's humor is a little better. So please read and enjoy! And of course, don't forget to review!__

Remember this is my first attempt at making something short, so be nice please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything pertaining to it. Everything else is mine!__

  


_Flower Petals_

_Christmas Shopping With Demons. . ._

  


Hiei would not stop complaining about going Christmas shopping. He had whined about it the entire ride to the mall, and words were still seeping through his mouth as everyone stood in front of the entrance, contemplating what they should do once they were inside.

"It is preposterous that a high ranking demon such as myself, is being forced to shop for little nothings. . ."

"What do you say we split up and search?" Botan suggested, over Hiei's constant ramble.

"Great idea," Keiko agreed. "I'll look with you and Kurama."

"And I'll take Kuwabara and Hiei," Yusuke added.

"What?!" Hiei shouted. "I'm not being 'taken' anywhere! And I'm definitely not going in that-that ridiculously large place where foolish humans spend their life's earnings. It's terrible, _unthinkable. . ."_

"I guess it's you and me," Shizuru told Yukina in her usual monotone.

"I guess so."

Botan stepped ahead and opened the doors. "Shall we then?"

"No!" Hiei protested. He stood stubbornly while the rest of the gang headed towards the entrance. "I'm-what the?"

There was a leash connected to his wrist, Hiei found, and he angrily glared at Yusuke as if accusing him of being in some kind of evil conspiracy.

"Come boy," Yusuke chuckled, and gave the leash a tug. 

"Detective! I'll have my revenge-Eek!" Hiei was dragged towards the mall.

"Don't worry, Hiei, the leash is demon-proof."

The mall was enormous, full of stores, businesses, and shoppers, and decorated merrily for Christmas. (A/N: Okay, I'm getting carried away with describing again! Lets skip to the characters; I'm sure ya all know what a mall looks like!)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the enraged Hiei, stopped inside one of the bigger shops of the place that sold a huge variety of miscellaneous things. They had never shopped for anybody but themselves before, (or in Hiei's case, had never needed to go shopping at all) so were quite lost when it came to what to buy kids.

"What's this?" Hiei asked his shopping comrades, picking up a box with an interesting design. 

Yusuke's eyes widened in terror. "Erm, Hiei, those are feminine products. . ."

Kuwabara burst out laughing. "You dirty demon."

"What's this, then?" Hiei said, picking up another box.

"Will you stop touching those! IT'S DISGUSTING, HIEI!"

"It's funny," Kuwabara laughed.

A woman who worked in that particular store accosted them. "Do you fellows need help with anything?"

Hiei grabbed an item that had acquired his attention. "What does this do?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke just about died.

"It's a. . ._woman's _shaving kit," replied the woman. She turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You're friend here, is he-"

"Mentally challenged?" Yusuke finished. "Yes, sadly, he is."

"I'm not mentally challenged!" Hiei cried indignantly. "You stupid mortals have such small, little minds."

The woman blinked.

"Uh, we better be off!" Kuwabara said suddenly, giving Hiei's leash a tug and making the demon lurch forward a few feet. "He doesn't like mortal-erm, people. Bye!"

"That was close," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara once they were a safe distance away.

Hiei grumbled as he was dragged along on his leash.

"The toy section!" Kuwabara announced, running ahead. He stopped as he was about to pass the electronic toddler toys. "Hey cool! Check these out Urameshi."

But Yusuke was too occupied with drooling over the realistic toy guns. "These are cool. Hey, this one fires a real lazer!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think those are a little violent, Detective?"

"Nonsense," Yusuke disagreed. He aimed a gun that shot plastic bullets at Kuwabara, and fired.

The ammunition hit Kuwabara square in the head, and his eyes started to water from the pain.

"Ouch Urameshi! Are you trying to kill me?" He rubbed his head and turned to a kiddy electronic laptop. "How do you reckon this works?" He shook it. "Why won't it say something?"

"The 'on' button, Kuwabara," Hiei reminded, and caught sight of Yusuke just in time to see him fire another toy gun and watch as the fake dart bounced off a shelf and hit an old man in the head, knocking him out.

"Okay, maybe guns aren't a good idea," Yusuke admitted, guiltily. 

Kuwabara was confounded by the little children's games. "How come it says I missed the answer?! I know what one bear plus one bear equals!"

"That is incorrect," said the electronic laptop. "Seek counseling."

  


Kurama had found a few neat presents. He handed his money over to the cashier, and took the plastic bags from her. The gifts he had gotten, the children were sure to love, and he was interested in what Keiko and Botan had been up to.

He found them not too far away outside a hair and makeup shop, with their faces pushed up against the glass, gawking at the merchandise.

"Hair color," said Botan, dreamily.

"Eye shadow," murmured Keiko.

"Hello," Kurama greeted, making them jump. "Did you find anything?"

They both pointed at the shop.

"For the kids?"

They shook their heads.

Kurama sighed.

"You know what would be fun?" Keiko asked Botan. "Giving someone a makeover."

"Who though?"

They thought, faces identically scrunched, until their eyes fell upon Kurama at the same time.

He took a step backward, terrorized. "Oh no!"

"Oh, yes," said Botan. "You're pretty!"

"Makeover!" shouted Keiko, gleefully.

Kurama's screams echoed throughout the mall.

  


By all means, they had intended to go shopping. But when they saw it, all thoughts slipped from their minds and they stood, gawking at the realistic football game going on in a TV, in a window of a shop.

"It's so real," Yukina said, mesmerized.

"So lifelike," added Shizuru, mesmerized.

They stood mesmerized at the football players, unable to look away. Seconds passed, then minutes, but still, they couldn't leave.

"We should get coffee," Shizuru suggested, not looking away.

"Coffee's good," said Yukina, eyes transfixed on the screen.

"Oh, look they're going into overtime. . ."

"More football players. . ."

No coffee was bought that day.

  


They all met back up at the mall entrance. Everyone was in a daze, (including Hiei, for the realization of what he had been touching had finally dawned on him).

"Did you find stuff?" Botan asked Yukina and Shizuru.

"Yeah," Shizuru replied, distractedly. "We found. . .stuff."

"Yeah. . ." said Yukina.

Yusuke glanced curiously at Kurama. "Kurama, you look. . .erm, pretty."

"You smell good too," Kuwabara mused.

Kurama pouted. "It's the perfume."

"Rose scented," Keiko winked, waving a bottle at them.

"Lets just leave," Hiei grumbled, giving his leash a tug.

Everyone was much obliged. They had had enough of watching TV, giving makeovers, knocking out senior citizens with toy guns, touching "womanly" products, and losing at toddler games for one day. . .

~

Flower Petals: Thanks for reading, for those who actually read it! And for those who didn't, shame on you! (Although if you didn't make it through, then I don't know why you'd be reading this. . .) If you notice any mistakes, please notify me! Review please!

Check out my other fan fiction called Tale Of Shadows. 


	3. Christmas DayAn Unlikely Santa and an Ir...

Flower Petals:Thank you Silversilk, TAB, and Misura for reviewing! This is the third and final chapter of this TriloChapter. It was fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this short, Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas tale!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.__

  


_Flower Petals_

_Christmas Day - An Unlikely Santa and an Irate Elf_

  


They were decorating the main room of the Little Valley Orphanage when Botan skipped in gleefully. She was so enthusiastic, she ran over to where Yusuke stood at the top of the ladder stringing up holly, and gave it a shake, almost causing the detective to fall.

"Botan!" he yelped, hanging onto the holly for dear life. "Don't shake the ladder when I'm on it! You could have killed me!"

"Nah, you wouldn't have died," said Botan. "I'm off work today."

"Oh," Kurama understood. "Right."

Kuwabara was confused. "What does people not dying have to do with Botan having the day off work?"

"Don't think too hard," Hiei warned, putting blood red lights on a Christmas tree, (it was the only thing he let himself be forced into doing), "your head will explode from the stress."

"Oh, yeah? Well one more insult and, um. . ." Kuwabara's brow wrinkled in thought. After a few minutes, he gave up all together and rubbed his head. "Man, my brain hurts."

"Yusuke," Botan said suddenly, turning to the detective. "I have a job for you." She whipped out a long red costume and a pair of boots. "You need to be Santa."

Yusuke fell off the ladder.

Hiei was laughing sinisterly. "Amusing, Detective. I guess you better begin practicing, 'ho-ho-hoing'."

"I wouldn't laugh Hiei," Botan advised. She pulled out an elfish green costume with a connecting pair of white/red striped tights. "Santa wouldn't be Santa without his little helper elf."

Hiei would have died if Botan hadn't been off work. "H-helper e-elf?" When he saw that Botan was dead serious, his eyes widened past the point of bulging. "There's no way-"

  


"I'll have my revenge on you Detective," Hiei mumbled under his goofy, green elf hat. The bells hanging from it jingled as he bent to angrily thrust a candy cane into a kid's hands.

Yusuke chuckled and stroked his fluffy white beard. "That's no way to behave in front of children. Ho-ho-ho! What's your name?"

A little boy climbed onto Yusuke's lap. "I'm Barney. Could I have a train for Christmas?"

"I don't know," Yusuke said in a deep voice. He looked over and winked at Hiei. "Lets see what our special, magical, brooding elf can come up with. Hiei?"

Glaring maliciously at the detective, Hiei took out a sparkly wand and gave it a few waves. Then he growled, "Mystical Christmas powers, please grant this-_kid-_his wish." Still glaring, Hiei twirled twice and clapped.

On cue, Botan carefully lowered the train on a rope from the ceiling until it fell gently onto Barney's lap.

His face brightened immediately. "Thank you, Santa!"

"All in a days work," Yusuke said. Once the boy was out of sight, he loosened his belt and beckoned Botan down. "Santa needs a break."

"Santa needs to die," Hiei grumbled. A child tugged at his striped tights, and he glared evilly down. "What?"

"You have a beautiful wand."

"So what?"

Another girl appeared. "Are you really a special, magical, brooding elf?"

"No."

"Can I have your wand?"

A batch of new girls appeared, all gawking over Hiei's wand. "So pretty. . ."

Hiei shot a glance at Yusuke. "Detective, I'll- oh, no!"

The girls attacked, and the rest of his words were lost.

The woman who ran the Little Valley Orphanage appeared a moment later and eyed the heap of girls. "He gets along well with children."

"That's Hiei for you," Yusuke laughed. He looked back over at the pile where a faint, "I'll get you Detective, I'll get you Detective," could be heard.

"The children want to hear a story," the woman said. "Come, they're waiting."

  


Everyone was gathered in a crescent around Kuwabara as he sat in front of the beautiful Christmas tree in the dimly lit room, reading a popular Christmas tale. Yusuke, Botan, and Hiei entered quietly, and took a seat on the soft carpet by Keiko and Shizuru.

"He can't read," Shizuru whispered to them. "Poor Yukina, she is trying."

The pretty ice maiden was standing behind Kuwabara trying to help him pronounce the word, "special."

"Sp-esh-ial," Kuwabara tried again.

"It's special stupid!" one of the kids shouted.

Kuwabara's face narrowed and he cried out indignantly, "Hey! You're stupid!"

"You're stupid!" the kid yelled back.

"Don't make me come over there and pound ya!" Kuwabara warned.

The kids gasped.

"I'll take over," Yusuke said hurriedly, and sat down in Kuwabara's place. "Um. . ." He looked at the Christmas book, thought a moment, then put it aside. "I've never been into Christmas, I guess. So I've always hated to hear these old Christmas stories. They're all the same. So I'm going to tell you a new one."

The kids looked surprised.

"This story starts out not too long ago, when a selfish, mean, butt-kicking kid got a second chance at life and realized there was more to living then beating everyone up. He began to care about people." Yusuke glanced at Keiko who blushed. "And he began to understand how special life really is. Then he got this mission, to make sure these special children got what they deserved. He didn't want to do it at first, because he was lazy and wanted to watch football-"

The kids laughed. Kuwabara blinked stupidly, possibly wondering what could be wrong with that.

"-but he came around in the end only after he had met the kids, and discovered how wonderful they really were. So after a lot of fun and memorable adventures, he sat down, and he's telling you this story now. . ."

  


"Merry Christmas Shizuru," Yukina said.

"You too, Yukina."

"Hey though, what would be so bad about watching football?"

"Nothing. Say, sometime later do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure footba-er, mall is good."

Kuwabara had just finished dancing after he discovered he had gotten a perfect score on a toddler game. "Man, I don't need counseling after all!" He peered around to find someone he could brag about this amazing discovery about, but he couldn't find Yusuke anywhere. "Keiko, where did he go?"

"I think he's outside," Keiko replied, placing cookies on a cookie sheet. "He wanted some time alone."

"Oh. Hey Yukina! Guess what I did!" 

Hiei appeared by Kieko and glared at the floor. Angrily, he shoved a box into her hands.

"What's this?" Keiko wondered in wonder and surprise.

"Open it."

Inside was a sparkly wand.

"Oh, thank you Hiei!" Keiko gave it a few whirls. "Say though, if I said a few enchanting words do you think I could do whatever I wanted with it?"

Hiei gave her a curious look. "Like what?"

Keiko had a mischievous look on her face. "Well, I don't know. . .you said before anything's better then those tights, right? How about a-"

Hiei ran off.

"Ah, that's better," Keiko sighed. She looked at the wand. "This might actually come in useful. . ."

It was a beautiful Christmas night, Yusuke realized, sitting on the stone steps and looking up at the clear sky. He never pictured himself staying still to admire something like this, but then again, he hadn't pictured himself doing half the things had done in the last two days.

He heard her come out and sit beside him before he actually felt her cold hands on his arm.

"Thank you, Yusuke," the little girl in the pink dress said. She was holding her teddy.

"I have something for you," Yusuke said. He dug into a red bag and pulled out a similar looking teddy that was bran new.

"For me?" the girl wondered in awe.

"Yeah." Yusuke turned to face her. "I know this one will never replace the old. You'll always have some part of it, even though it's not all there. I hope you'll always treasure it."

"I can stop looking now?" the girl asked, wiggling her new teddy bear's ears.

Yusuke nodded. And then he smiled. "Come on, Keiko was going to make cookies."

"I love cookies!" the girl exclaimed, and hurriedly ran inside.

Yusuke was still smiling as he stood and headed towards the door. He glanced once more up at the heavens, then stepped back inside the quaint little building in the middle of a small valley, a single tear escaping his eye. . .

_Merry Christmas. . ._

~

Flower Petals: Thanx for reading! I'm having a lot of trouble getting people in. So if it's not too much of a hassle for you, could you maybe see if there's anyone interested in reading this? I'd be very grateful. 

Anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoyed!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!

  



End file.
